iWasDreamingOfYou
by ItWasByMe97
Summary: What if your dreams came true but not the way you expected? Creddie and a small part of Sibby. Short Multi-chapter story. Rated T for kissing.
1. Dreams

**Chapter 1: Dreams**

"I never noticed your eyes were that brown" Carly absent-mindedly said to Freddie looking directly in his brown eyes.

"What?" Freddie asked. He has not been this confused to Carly, he has never seen her absent-minded before. Carly who went back to reality snapped and realized what she had said to Freddie.

"What? Oh sorry, did I daydream again? Did I say something stupid again?" Carly asked him blushing.

"Yeah… Sort of, and Carly, I also noticed your eyes are that brown" Freddie jokingly said. Yup he noticed her eyes were brown but he noticed it four years ago when they first met.

"Ha-ha, FUNNY" Carly said sarcastically. Freddie looked at his wristwatch and saw that it was past his curfew.

"We should get going Carly or my mom will explode to a billion pieces" he said in a joking tone while imitating an explosion.

"Don't make fun of your mom 'even though it is very true'" she said trying to say the last statement a whisper but Freddie still heard it. Freddie glared at her but nodded afterwards thinking his mother is very overprotective of him, like one time when she bought him a 'cloud-block' even though there is no such thing. His glare softened when he saw her smile. He describes her smile as a smile that can make the whole world crumble down.

"You know, we really need to go back to our apartments, Spencer may be looking for you right now." Freddie begged. He pulled her by the wrist going out to the cold breeze it had outside. Carly was shivering and Freddie made the move and hugged her tightly, he expected that Carly would break the hug but she didn't.

She just said, "Awe, thanks Freddie." Freddie was so astonished that he was the one to break the hug.

"Huh? Why didn't you slap me or told me to stop hugging you?"

"Don't you understand it?

"What don't I understand? You're acting way off!"

"Freddie, don't you get it? I like you now, scratch that, I love you Freddie!"

"What? You love me back now? So that's why you're always absent-minded when we are together and you…" he was cut-off because Carly hugged him.

"What was that for?"

"To make you stop talking"

"Maybe right now I should talk more." There was a comfortable silence while they were walking and then he noticed Carly was leaning towards his direction, he just gave in and leaned too, their gap was only about an inch and then…


	2. Wake Up!

**Chapter 2: Wake-up!**

"Freddie…Freddie…Wake up! You're going to be late for school!" Mrs. Benson said trying to wake Freddie up.

"Nice timing Mom! You ruined a perfect dream!" he said angrily

"Sorry, but would you risk a perfect on time record for a stupid dream?" Mrs. Benson asked.

"But that was…" he said but his mom insisted him to eat his breakfast. He just does not know what was happening next door where Carly Shay lived with her big brother Spencer Shay.

"Should I tell him?" Carly nervously asked her best friend Sam Puckett who slept at their house yet again.

"I don't know. Why do you even feel like that about that dork? He had a crush on you for years and he still has a huge crush on you, even bigger than before. So why are you so nervous?" Sam explained. Freddie went inside their loft without the girls' knowledge, eavesdropping at their conversation.

"I'm not sure, I woke up this morning feeling he dreamt about me and that dream was about me falling for him. But I know he always dreams about me but just this time it felt different… And what if he doesn't feel the same way anymore?" Carly explained to Sam not knowing that Freddie was listening with an ear to ear smile still holding the door open. He banged the door getting the attention of the girls.

Startled, Carly still asked, "How long have you been there"

"Long enough to hear your conversation about dreams… my dream, and what about my recent dream about you Carls?" he asked curiously.

"I don't know but I just feel that I need to talk to you 'PRIVATELY'" Carly said with added emphasis on the 'privately'. She then glared at Sam who went upstairs to their studio.


	3. The Talk

**Chapter 3: The Talk**

"So… you were there a long time… Well…" Carly didn't feel this nervous while speaking to Freddie ever before.

"Yeah… I was supposed to go check on the two of you if you were ready to go to school then I heard you two talking about something and I didn't want to interrupt so…" he was cut-off because Carly hugged him like what happened in his dream.

"What was that for?" Freddie asked. _What was that for? Way to go Benson! _he thought. He felt stupid asking that question.

"To make you stop explaining because I don't really care about you eavesdropping at us. Actually I'm glad you eavesdropped because I had the chance to talk to you." She said with a flirting expression. He instantly knew she was flirting with him but played it cool.

"Earth to Freddie! You still there? Is my flirting with you that bad?" she asked a little bit insecure. He didn't get that excited but he really was. _Carly Shay… The Carly Shay was being a flirt around me?_ He asked himself.

"No I think I like it. But why didn't you just said it to me directly so I didn't have to 'spy' on you," He explained with added air quotes on the spy.

"Why the air quotes on spy?" she asked

"Well if I just said that…" again he was cut-off with another hug from Carly

"WOW! I got to do that more often," he said with a small smirk on his face.

"Do that again and I'll thump you," she said with a bigger smirk on her face.

"So… You like me now?" he said trying to put the subject back to the two of them.

"Well…" Carly said while playing with a strand of her hair.

"Well…what?" Freddie asked, still a smile plastered in his face

"I've been thinking about your crush on me, described by Sam as a huge one apparently. I think that I'm feeling something for you now, and I think I like it." Carly said with a look of a flirt in her face, but Freddie took it as a sign.

"Well… I'll take it!" he answered while leaning in for a kiss, closing their gap, only a few centimeters before their lips touched when…


	4. Do Not Disturb

**Chapter 4: Do Not Disturb!**

"Hey Carly! Have you seen my… oops… This is a wrong time isn't it?" Spencer realized that it was a really bad time. Carly and Freddie nodded simultaneously.

"Yup! This is not the good time Spencer. This has always been my dream and now it's coming true and please make it last." Freddie pleaded. Spencer noticed that Carly and Freddie are awkwardly close to each other and just mouthed the words _I'll go now. _Carly and Freddie just waved at him to go.

"Where were we?" Freddie once again smirked. Carly just leaned again when…

"Carls! Where's the remote… ohhh… The doof got his girl…" Sam teased. Carly just pretended to clear her throat.

"Maybe you should go now!" Carly tried to say it nicely but they're always interrupted so she said it a little bit louder than usual.

"Fine, I'll go back up…" Sam said. Carly just shrugged and thought of Freddie's mom. She went to the door and locked it, even the chain.

"Why'd you lock the door?" Freddie asked a little bit confused.

"Spencer interrupted us, Sam interrupted us and do you want your mom to interrupt us too?" She said trying to do it fastest because they were going to be late for school. Freddie couldn't even say anything. He never knew Carly wanted to kiss him so badly. Freddie was about to say something then decided not to do it; he just wanted to live in the moment.

"Just come here and kiss me!" she said really trying to make it fast. Freddie stood up and Carly pulled him in a gentle but passionate kiss which sent Freddie to heaven. Carly broke the kiss and called Sam.

"Sam! Let's go to school!" she shouted at the top of her lungs. Sam reached the end of the stairs and she saw Carly and Freddie's fingers were intertwined.

"Just promise me you won't get mushy and lovey-dovey in front of me or you'll never see tomorrow Freddie," she teased the two of them. Carly just played along and tried to cross her heart. Freddie just smiled at Carly and Sam's friendship.


	5. Letting Them Know

**Chapter 5: Letting Them Know**

The trio reached the school. Everyone was staring at Carly and Freddie while whispering to each other.

"Freddie… don't mind them, just remember that rumors aren't true. I Love You and it will never change." Carly said trying to let Freddie calm down.

"I know…" he said as he faced Carly and kissed her passionately in front of the entire student body. Sam as a joker approached them.

"Fredward! I told you not to get lovey-dovey in front of me!" Sam said jokingly but she knew Freddie would say something in return.

"Well… we aren't just in front of you…" he said simply trying not to smirk in her face. Sam just smiled that Carly will never get hurt again. All she needs to do know is find herself a boyfriend and she knew the perfect person to fit it.

"Hey, Gibby!" she shouted when she saw a glimpse of Gibby by his locker. Gibby was confident that Sam wouldn't hurt him this time so he just stood by his locker simply not trying to let Sam see a little sign that he was afraid but in reality he was more attracted to her than terrified.

"What up Sam!" he said trying to be cool around her. He just wishes that she would ask him out and he was afraid if he asked her out she would break his thumbs again.

"Would you like to go out with me Gibby? Or maybe have a double date with Carly and Freddie?" she asked trying to build up her strength

"Absolutely… so do you want to be my girlfriend?" Gibby asked.

"What do you think?" Sam joked. She and Gibby approached Carly and Freddie making out by their lockers. Carly broke it and saw Sam and Gibby holding hands.

"Congratulations Sam… 'Gratz Gibby!" Freddie greeted.

Freddie got his girl, Gibby got his one-heck-of-a-girl and they all lived happily ever after. Or that's what they think.

* * *

**A/N: This is the last chapter but I would still put on an epilogue after this. Hope you enjoyed my first fan fiction entry. I'll try to make more regularly.**


	6. Epilogue

**A/N: This is a short epilogue

* * *

**

Carly and Freddie continued their love story which made Sam sick but Freddie would also get sick if Gibby would make a move on Sam. After class Freddie would meet Carly by her locker and try to get lucky. Lucky meaning making out with her before their bell rang. He would wrap one of his arms around her waist and kiss her softly on her cheeks and turn to face her. Carly would tease him and pull back a little bit but Freddie would pull her back and kiss her which Carly couldn't resist

Sam and Gibby made their relationship simple but sweet. Gibby would give Sam meat every chance he can get and Sam would just kiss him lightly. Gibby proposed to Sam after graduating High School and would marry after college.

Freddie also proposed to Carly after high school and said that he would marry Carly in the middle of college. Carly knows her territory and knows her boundaries if some girl would make a move on Freddie. She would always stand next to him and let the girls see her engagement ring making the girls go away and even sometimes she would kiss him in front of the girl just like what she did when he saved her life. A year after college, Carly got pregnant with a girl and Sam also got pregnant with a boy.

Pretty much everything ended up perfectly for the best friends Carly, Sam, and Freddie.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading everybody. Please review if possible. Thanks once again.**


End file.
